This invention relates to a mobile storage system, and more particularly to a modular-type mobile storage system which is particularly well suited for use with storage units such as file cabinets.
High density open shelf mobile storage systems are commonly used when it is desired to increase the storage capacity in a given area over that which is attainable using fixed shelving. A typical mobile storage system employs a series of mobile platforms or carriages providing shelves, which are movably supported on a series of parallel rails. The carriages extend across the rails, and a number of storage units are mounted to and movable with each carriage. By allowing the shelves to move, the aisle space normally required between each shelf for access to the shelves may be eliminated for all but one pair of shelves. This single aisle space may be shared among pairs of shelves by movement of the shelves along the rails.
The storage units are in the form of open file shelves or bookcases. In keeping with the desire to maximize storage efficiency, the shelves are normally made as tall as possible for the given application. Each carriage is manufactured in a predetermined length corresponding to the length of the number of storage units which are to be mounted to the carriage. The system is designed to provide a certain number of rails, which is determined by the estimated weight of the loaded storage units and the length of the carriage. The manufacturer produces and assembles the rails and carriages, the latter frequently being a unitized welded frame, which are then shipped to the installation site where the system is installed by specialized, trained installers. In most cases, installation includes mounting the rails to the floor, securing the shelving units to the carriages, and movably mounting the carriages to the rails. The carriages are movable on the rails in response to operation of any satisfactory type of drive system associated with the carriages, for selectively creating an aisle between adjacent storage units so as to provide access to items stored on the shelves.
This type of mobile storage system functions well for applications in which open bookcases or side-tab type filing shelves are being converted to a mobile storage system, for example, in an industrial or warehouse type environment. Modern office environments, however, normally use so-called xe2x80x9ctop tabxe2x80x9d type files arranged in conventional drawer type file cabinets. Use of current mobile storage systems requires the user to convert his or her files from top-tab files to side-tab files. This conversion entails significant time, inconvenience and expense both in converting the existing files and in replacing the file cabinets with storage shelves. Ideally offices seeking a high density storage system could obtain such a solution through their furniture supplier. Unfortunately, installation of conventional mobile storage systems is carried out by specially trained personnel, especially in installations in which the rails are grouted to the floor of the installation site. Furniture suppliers do not normally have access to personnel suitably trained for the installation of conventional mobile storage systems.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a practical mobile storage system for conventional drawer-type file cabinets. The invention includes a kit that works with standard file cabinets and that may be flexibly adapted to standard file cabinets and installed in a variety of standard office settings by office furniture retailers. The simple reduced height structure is compatible with the open environment of a modern office and with the top tab files used predominantly by such office workers. Decorative end panels incorporating drive controls and canopies further adapt the file cabinets to mobile operation in a centralized pod configuration.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide a mobile storage system for file cabinets. It is another object of the invention to provide such a system which incorporates carriage and rail components which are modular in nature, and thus can be assembled in various configurations according to the specific dimensions of each storage area and the number and size of storage units to be mobilized. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mobile storage system which can be easily assembled and installed on site, without the need for special tools or specially trained labor typically required to install a conventional mobile storage system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a mobile storage system which is especially well suited for use in an office environment to collect and mobilize files in a centralized or regionalized area, to provide easy access to materials contained in file cabinets which otherwise may be scattered throughout an office. Another object of the invention is to provide such a mobile storage system in which the size and configuration of the components can be readily expanded, retracted or otherwise altered according to the requirements of the user. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a mobile storage system having a number of unique features that facilitate its use in a wide range of applications for mobilizing any number of storage units, and which also facilitate assembly and installation of the components of the mobile storage system.
In accordance with the invention, a mobile storage system generally includes a series of carriages which are movably mounted to a series of rails which are supported on a surface such as a floor. A series of storage units, such as drawer-type file cabinets, are adapted to be engaged with each carriage, and are movable on the rails along with the carriages. In a typical application, a number of carriages are mounted to the rails, and the carriages can be selectively moved toward and away from each other so as to selectively create an aisle between adjacent carriages to provide access to items contained within the file cabinets.
Each carriage is modular in construction and incorporates a series of mobile housing assemblies, each of which is movably supported on one of the rails. Each mobile housing assembly preferably includes a pair of spaced apart wheels, which are supported by and movable on one of the rails. A structural cross-brace arrangement extends between and interconnects adjacent mobile housing assemblies. The structural cross-brace arrangement is preferably in the form of a pair of brace members which define an x-type configuration, and each brace member is connected between opposite ends of each of a pair of adjacent mobile housing assemblies. The brace members function to provide lateral stability to the carriage so as to stabilize the storage units during movement of the carriage.
At least one end of the carriage includes an end panel arrangement which overlies a sidewall of an endmost one of the storage units. The end panel arrangement includes a frame which is mounted to the carriage and to the sidewall of the endmost storage unit. The frame defines an interior, and one or more cover members are demountably secured to the frame so as to selectively cover the frame interior and to conceal the sidewall of the endmost storage unit. The one or more cover members can be selectively removed and replaced with other cover members, so that the user can change the aesthetic appearance of the end panel arrangement to enable the system to blend into the environment and decor of the space within which the system is situated.
A series of retainer members are interconnected with each carriage and interact with the rails so as to prevent upward movement of the carriage relative to the rails, to thereby prevent tipping of the cabinets. In a preferred form, a retainer member is secured to each end of each mobile housing assembly. Each retainer member defines a transverse retainer tab received within a groove defined by the underlying rail, and a pair of lips overlie the groove and engage the retainer tab so as to prevent upward movement of the retainer tab relative to the rail. In addition, each retainer member further includes a storage unit mounting section which extends upwardly relative to the mobile housing assembly, and which is secured to at least one of the storage units supported by the mobile housing member. In this manner, each retainer member functions to tie the storage unit to the carriage, and also provides the means by which upward movement of the carriage relative to the rail is prevented.
The rails are provided in sections which can be spliced together to form a complete rail assembly having a length as required according to the specific installation. The rails may be positioned at a desired spacing and anchored directly to the floor, or may be interconnected together by floor members located between adjacent rails. In the latter version, an engagement arrangement is interposed between the rails and the floor members, and the floor members function to space the rails a predetermined distance apart from each other according to the distance between the mobile housing assemblies of the carriage. With this arrangement, a rail and floor assembly can be built up and configured according to the dimensions and configuration as desired by the user.
The various aspects of the invention can be employed individually or in various subcombinations in order to enhance or improve upon certain characteristics of a mobile storage system. In a particularly preferred embodiment, however, the features of the invention are employed in combination to provide a mobile storage system which is relatively simple to construct and install, and which is capable of mobilizing various types of storage units including drawer-type file cabinets.
The invention also contemplates various methods involved in the construction and installation of a mobile storage system, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.